Inu's 'Dragon'
by LilbunUWiz
Summary: Based on the Disney movie Pete's Dragon. A story about a young girl, a drunk hanyou, a lecherous monk, two lost friends, a sinister demon, and a male demon exterminator with his little partners in crime. Rating just in case, please R&R! Thanx!
1. Prologue

Inu's "Dragon"

Prologue

In Feudal, Japan, lied a young, 15-year-old girl named Kagome Higurashi. Her best friend, Kikyou, the very powerful priestess and guard of the Shikon No Tama, trusted her with her life. So when she was killed by an extremely evil demon (three guesses who), Naraku, the sacred Jewel of Four Souls was passed on to her. Being reliable to the first friend she ever had, she made sure no human or demon got a hold of it.

Unfortunately, though, Naraku was still alive and was bringing demons back from the dead to gain the Jewel for himself. Poor Kagome had no choice but to run away from Feudal, the Shikon No Tama safe with her, being followed by Naraku and his strongest demons (Yura of the Hair and the Thunder Brothers-Hitan and Manten), which he made a deal with that if they help him find Kagome and the strong, brave, handsome hanyou warrior, Inuyasha (who killed the three demons and beat up Naraku-they all wanted revenge in result), he would share the Jewel with them.

The four of them as they searched for their two victims sung a song to tempt Kagome while at the same time talk about doing many things to the lovely half-demon. Their beautiful singing voices were so wonderful they filled Kagome's head with pure agonizing pain.

The Happiest Home in These Hills

Music and lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn

Performed by Naraku, Yura, Hitan, and Manten

**Yura**: I'll cook you cake and gingerbread

Bring you tea in bed on a tray

**Naraku**: We'll slave while you go fishin'

You'll git permission to run and play

**Yura**: These tears oughta show you I care

Come back…

**Demons**: By cracky we'll share

The happiest home in these hills, in these hills

**Hitan**: Gonna snag him, gag him, drag him through town

Put his head in the river, let the pup drown

**Manten**: Trap him, strap him, wrap him in a sack…

**Thunder Brothers**: YEAH!

Tie him screamin' to a railroad track

**Naraku**: We'll have you sing in chapel

You'll be the apple of Mama's eye

**Yura**: I'll tend to all your sewin'

And do your mowin' so jes rely on me

**Demons**: Dang! We know you're out there

It's late, we're waitin' to share

The happiest home in these hills, in these hills

**Thunder Brothers**: Gonna paw him, claw him, saw him in half

When he cries out for mercy, we'll just laugh

Beat him, heat him, eat him for dessert, YEAH!

**Yura**: Roast him gently so the flames won't hurt! Yeah!

**Demons**: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yura**: Spread out!

Naraku and his group searched desperately for Kagome and Inuyasha but to no avail. However, Kagome was near. She was hiding underneath a log, her clothes worn out to rags.

The demons were about to find her hiding spot when they all fell in the mud.

**Naraku**: DAMN IT!

They soon gave up and slowly continued singing.

**Demons**: You'll swim and you'll go campin'

You'll be a champ in your own backyard

Our love is overflowin', it keeps on growin'

You'll sleep good knowin' you're hooooome…

In these hills

**Thunder Brothers**: We're gonna swing him from a tree

**Yura and Naraku**: In these hills

**Thunder Brothers**: We're gonna sting him like a bee

**Yura and Naraku**: In these hills

**Thunder Brothers**: We're gonna spill him on his head

**Yura and Naraku**: In these hills

**Thunder Brothers**: We're gonna fill him full of lead

**Yura and Naraku**: In these hills

**Demons**: In these hills

In these hills

In these hills

And they walked away into the distance, away from Kagome.

She sighed of relief and crawled out from underneath the log. Looking down at her rags, which were once expensive undergarments, she knew that it wouldn't be long 'til she won't have anything to cover the parts that needed covering.

(Note: Like it? I have another unfinished chapter, I'll continue on it once I get someone responding and reviewing. Thank you for your convenience!)


	2. Enter Inuyasha, the Drunk Idiot

Inu's "Dragon"

Chapter 1: Enter Inuyasha, the Drunk Idiot

On and on Kagome walked, trying to find the best place to settle down for the night, singing a song all Inufans know from the TV show.

(Note-**LilbunUWiz**: Just to let you know, this fanfic's a musical.

**Audience**: Ya think?)

**Kagome**: I want to change the world…

When suddenly…

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

She came across a sign with the words painted on it: Shimonoseki-1 km.

**Kagome**: struggles to read sign HOW-MI-YA-ZA-KI?

Shimonoseki! Not Hayao Miyazaki! If Miyazaki directed this movie your name would be Chihiro, this film would be called Spirited Away, you'd be looking at a bathhouse, Inuyasha would be a river spirit named Haku, and you'd be younger than you are currently!

**Kagome**: But I LIKE my boobs!

AND you wouldn't be wearing rags!

**Kagome**: Oh thanks for reminding me that I'm only wearing SKIMPY RAGS THAT BARELY COVER MY "PARTS"!

I wouldn't have done so if you read the sign properly!

**Kagome**: Well because I'm starving here my eyesight isn't really that well fixed, ok!

Anyway, continuing on with the story…

**Kagome**: Finally! runs as fast as she could towards Shimonoseki Hotels, here I come!

However, when she arrived at the little Japanese seaside town of Shimonoseki, Kagome was utterly disappointed. There was no hotel that was either cheap enough or vacant except for one tiny place called "The Hammerhead", which was a bar for guys that wanted to catch some alcohol and/or hot chicks.

So dear Kagome had no choice but to rest herself in a small cave near a lighthouse by the seashore. She didn't want to but it was the only spot to go to in order to get some sleep and an area away from Naraku and co.

Somebody else, though, was going in the same direction.

A guy the same age as her, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, with long white hair and doggy ears, heavily drunk, with a beer bottle in hand, who came straight from The Hammerhead, entered in the cave an hour after Kagome did.

She was asleep and didn't notice that there was anyone else present in her hideout.

Inuyasha, one of the settlers in the lighthouse and the "Drunk Idiot" (hence the name of this chapter), saw nothing in the cave but a bunch of rags (Kagome) lying on the ground. After taking a swig from his beer bottle, he swaggered a little bit further. To his surprise the rags moved, causing him to jump back in fright.

**Inuyasha**: EEK!

The scream scared Kagome and woke her up.

**Kagome**: AAH!

**Inuyasha**: AAARRRGGGHHH!

The great movement of voices got Kagome's ragged clothing to flare out. Inuyasha's drugged mind made him think that she was a horrible beast and he sped out of the cave, filled with terrifying terror.

Any townsfolk knew that he was heading back to The Hammerhead. He hurriedly tried to explain to the people in the pub that he saw what he saw, automatically breaking into song.

I Saw a Dragon

Music and lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn

Performed by Inuyasha, Miroku, and the Townsmen

Lyrics reprinted for Fanfic purposes

**Inuyasha**: A dragon, a dragon

I swear I saw a dragon

A green and seething, fire breathing

Monster is in sight

With eyes of red, a lion's head

And wings as dark as night

Oh, he has a jaw of gleaming teeth

He's fifty feet in height

It's true, it's true

Oh, what are we to do?

It's true, it's true

He'll turn us into stew!

It's "He'll break us all in two"! Not "He'll turn us into stew"!

**Inuyasha**: shrugs and continues

Oh, he's coming and his great big fin

Is right against the door

So board up all the windows

He ran towards the door to lock it up from the "dragon".

**Inuyasha**: And get down on the floor!

The door opened, knocking Inuyasha into a table.

Miroku, the owner of the lighthouse and takes care of Inuyasha, appeared, wearing an apron.

**Miroku**: Has anybody seen Inuyasha?

The men nodded and pointed to the hanyou lying on the floor.

**Miroku**: What the hell happened to you?

**Inuyasha**: There's a DRAGON on the loose!

**Miroku**: A WHAT?

**Inuyasha**: A DRAGON, Miroku, a DRAGON! Oh, thank God you're in here instead of out there!

**Miroku**: But I… I don't know what you're talking about!

Inuyasha returned to his singing.

**Inuyasha**: A dragon, a dragon

I swear I saw a dragon

His tail lashing, he'll be smashing

Every shop in town

With scaly feet he'll crack the street

And tear the steeple down

It's not some loony dream I heard a SCREAM

From Mr. Brown watches people with "?" on their foreheads

It's true, it's true

Oh, what are we to do?

It's true, it's true

**Owner of The Hammerhead**: Oh, Inu's in a stew!

**Townsmen**: A dragon, a dragon

Oh, Inu saw a dragon

**Man 1**: He's bleary-eyed!

**Man 2**: He's ossified!

**Man 3**: He's tighter than a tick!

**Townsmen**: He had too much to drink today

So call a doctor quick!

**Miroku**: I'd better take him home to bed

Before YOU MAKE HIM **_SICK_**!

**Inuyasha**: We're sunk, we're sunk

**Guy with cigar**: Go on with you, you're drunk

**Townsmen**: A dragon, a dragon

He says he saw a dragon

**Miroku**: The game is done; you've had your fun

My friend's been through enough

So won't you all behave yourselves?

I don't want any guff!

You're like a bunch of little boys

Who play at being tough!

You'll see, you'll see

You've met your match in me!

**Inuyasha**: Oh, you always jeer and laugh and sneer

But look across the square!

**Townsmen**: All right we'll go and take a look

And as the Townsmen "looked across the square"…

**Townsmen**: Good lord!

GOOD LORD!

There's ab-so-lute-ly…

NOTHING ANYWHERE!

**Inuyasha**: It WAS there!

A dragon, a DRAGON!

I SWEAR there was a DRAGON!

**Townsmen**: You're off your hinges, all those binges

Put you in a haze

**Miroku**: You crazy fools it's all YOUR doggone fault

He's in a daze!

The Townsmen ignored Miroku and took him away.

**Miroku**: Let go of me, LET **_GO_** OF ME

And mend your WICKED ways!

**Townsmen**: What makes you think there ever was?

You know there never never never never never never never never never never was a dragon!

A DRAGON!

So after Inuyasha's major drunken streak Miroku thought it was time to take him back home to the lighthouse. He, himself, went to The Hammerhead for the women ('tis of no surprise), but decided that his friend had gotten a little too far. Honestly, he thought, a DRAGON? What next?

**Inuyasha (groggy-headed)**: A… a… a… beast… monster… DRAGON…

It was a long and struggling process in getting Inu-boy to the place of light. The monk had to drag him along the beach sand and then carry him into the house. Not pleasant, eh?

**Inuyasha**: … fluffy clouds…

Unfortunately for Miroku, the hardest part was getting Inuyasha to lie down and go to sleep.

**Miroku**: puts cloth on Inu's forehead Just calm it and rest.

**Inuyasha**: There was a dragon… I swear…

**Miroku**: It's okay, now rest your head.

**Inuyasha**: No… trust me on this one… I saw it…

**Miroku**: Do you want me to do what I did to you last time?

**Inuyasha**: Stop ignoring me! A DRAGON IS IN THE CAVE JUST ON THE BEACH!

**Miroku**: Sure.

**Inuyasha**: There is a…

**Miroku**: LIE DOWN! stomps on Inu's back

Half an hour later…

Inuyasha finally went to sleep so Miroku actually had some time to himself. He walked out the lighthouse, remembering when he got it.

_He was alone with no place to live when he stayed at the guy's lighthouse, saying that "an aluminous black cloud was over it". Then the guy sailed out for "some apparent reason" and he asked Miroku to guard the place. He never returned. Inuyasha came soon after to escape from the demons._

Miroku sighed deeply and looked out onto the beach. He thought of many things as he stood on the railing: The Hammerhead, the former owner of his home, Inuyasha and his "dragon", his wife, Sango…

He stopped there.

**Miroku (muttering)**: I guess I'll go and see what's REALLY going on at that cave. looks over at cave

Taking off his apron and putting on his traditional monk outfit he set out toward the shallow cave, monk staff accompanying him. He didn't think there'd be anything at his destination but he was armed, just in case.

What he saw in the small mount was not what he expected. Instead of a bear, wolf, or dragon, even, he found, unconscious from exhaustion and starvation, Kagome Higurashi.

**Miroku**: drops staff in shock Boy was Inuyasha drunk…

He looked down at her poor shabby attire, examining her slender body figure.

**Miroku**: Well I'm sure to give it a try…

(**Note**: **LilbunUWiz**: When a sentence is between and , it means that the person is saying that/those sentence(s).)

He smiled until he thought of what Sango might say.

**Miroku**: sigh Resist all temptation…

Thinking that in his mind, unfortunately, hurt him still more. It just reminded him too much of Sango. He missed her so much: Her comforting smile, her hot boiling temper, her determined face, even her slapping him whenever he tried to caress her breathtaking stature.

Realizing that tears were coming to his eyes he quickly wiped them away and gradually but gently picked up the starving young female.


	3. Inu's 'Dragon' and Sesshoumaru

Inu's "Dragon"

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Inu's "Dragon" and Sesshoumaru the Demon Exterminator

The following morning Kagome awakened only to find herself snuggled warm inside a soft comfy clean bed inside a small white circular room. The room aptly reminded her of something she thought she'd only see in movies.

Thinking that she was in jail she leaped out of her sleeping compartment, throwing her sheets onto the ground, before she realized that she had nothing on!

**Kagome**: ACK! LilbunUWiz, you sly fox!

Huh? Don't look at ME! I'm not part of this story!

**Kagome**: Well you're the one who stuck in the hentai!

Awell, that's your loss.

**Kagome**: Wait, what are you…

She was about to hurriedly put back on her rags when suddenly two things took place at the same time…

-The awareness that her former clothes were nowhere to be seen and…

-The comprehension that Miroku was entering the room that very moment!

Everything happened all too fast for Kagome and therefore wasn't able to escape in time from Miroku's perverted eyesight. As soon as the hentai of a monk had opened the door he knew he saved her for partly his own pleasure.

Especially since this was practically his reason.

**Kagome**: LilbunUWiz, you bitch!

And, obviously, I'M writing this story for partly MY own pleasure!

Kagome came to the conclusion that this was the person she was supposed to be bitching at, NOT the author! See, Kagome?

**Kagome**: Thank you, LilbunUWiz! turns to Miroku IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? **_YOU'RE_** THE HENTAI!

**Miroku, sarcastically**: Why, I don't know what on earth you're talking about! smiles innocently It was a pleasure taking off her rags… Well, I didn't want to dirty the bed, you know!

**Kagome**: Fetch me my stuff at once or else I'll have to clobber you until there is nothing left!

**Miroku**: Okay, okay, enough already!

As soon as the lecherous monk had gotten her a nightgown to wear that had once belonged to Sango, bringing him back to memories that shot a pain through his heart, Kagome abruptly began to ask random questions.

**Kagome**: Where am I? What are you planning on doing with me? Am I being experimented for scientific purposes or something? You better not be sending me to the mental institution!

**Miroku**: First of all, you are in the house of light.

Automatically, as if by magic, right after he said so, a mysterious light shone down on him and the flabbergasted Kagome amongst the sound of a religious choir.

**Kagome**: The WHAT?

At the sound of her voice, the abstract light and voices stopped.

**Miroku**: Don't you get it? This is a LIGHTHOUSE! Can't you take a joke?

**Kagome**: Well I wouldn't really call someone coming in while I'm naked a joke, first of all!

**Miroku**: chuckles I do.

**Kagome**: slaps him Hentai!

Their quarrel pursued when, before long, Inuyasha came downstairs, still slightly drunk. He did not notice Kagome at first.

**Inuyasha**: Hi Miroku-Honey.

**Miroku**: giggles nervously

**Kagome**: You two should come on the show, "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy".

**Miroku**: I'm not gay, haven't you noticed?

**Kagome**: Well, you could've been bi.

(Note: Those last two quotes from Miroku and Kagome are not meant to offend homosexuals. Thank you for your understanding of this matter.)

That was when Inuyasha noticed Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: AHHH! DRAGON!

And Kagome closely noticed Inuyasha.

**Kagome**: ACK! DOGGY-EARS!

Arguing changed to screaming and running to the other side of the room. It lasted for so long that not only did Miroku wish he had some Canadian duct tape but also a chance to think of how to explain about "the girl in his wife's nightgown" and "the hung-over hanyou with bad drugged eyesight when it came to young women".

**Miroku**: Calm down, you two, there's nothing to worry about!

**Inuyasha**: But Miroku, it's the dragon! Can't you see it?

**Kagome**: First a hentai strips me of my only clothing and leaves me to be seen naked by him and now a demon that the hentai says is nothing to worry about! What is WRONG with the world of today, honestly?

**Inuyasha**: Miroku, don't let it get away alive! chases after Kagome

**Kagome**: DEMON! HELP ME, KAMI!

**Inuyasha**: Look out! She's going to breathe fire!

**Miroku**: SIT, INUYASHA!

**Inuyasha**: slams into ground Ow!

**Miroku**: smiles triumphantly I bought that necklace off of an old woman who was going to use it on her husband points to purple-beaded necklace around Inu's neck

It took a while before Miroku succeeded in getting the whole story out on both sides: How he found Inuyasha being chased by Naraku and his three henchmen and how he found Kagome inside the cave where Inuyasha said there was a dragon.

**Miroku**: The next time I hear you call a beautiful girl like Kagome here a dragon I'll… never mind…

**Inuyasha**: Well, I was kinda drunk… hic

**Miroku**: gasp AND YOU STILL ARE! SIT!

**Inuyasha**: slams into ground Ow! Stop doing that!

**Kagome**: Wait a minute… weren't you a friend of Kikyou's?

**Inuyasha**: looks up from floor You know… Kikyou…?

**Kagome**: I did. She's gone now. Naraku killed her.

Inuyasha took some time to gather all this up in his mind. He used to be a good friend of Kikyou's… a really good friend… before suddenly Naraku came along and he had too much on his hands to hang out with the wise and wonderful priestess. Kikyou never told Kagome about Inuyasha… she thought it a little too personal to talk about… the thought that Kikyou was murdered nearly broke his heart… he was starting to know how Miroku felt whenever he thought of Sango…

**Miroku**: So can you two actually get along now, PLEASE?

Inuyasha was silent before saying something.

**Inuyasha**: How do you know Kikyou?

**Kagome**: I was her best friend. She was a marvellous girl.

**Inuyasha**: nods You look like her.

This remark made Kagome's cheeks redden. She herself was always jealous of Kikyou, thinking that she was always prettier than her. It surprised her to have someone think that she and a person who she envied in beauty resembled each other in looks.

**Kagome**: blushes It must've been from spending so much time with her.

Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome in question. Inuyasha was talking to Kagome as if she was the daughter of someone he was in love with long ago. Who knows? Maybe he was in love with this Kikyou girl. If so, then it might be possible for Miroku to be able to pair up this unloved hanyou and this poor and homeless teenager.

**Town Watcher**: HERE HE COMES!

Meanwhile, in the center of Shimonoseki, the town was in an uproar at an unwanted guest, one that had apparently caused havoc before, who was heading straight to them.

The townsfolk stood at the gate into their hometown, ready to prevent the guest from returning. He can't come back, they thought, not after what he did last time. He's a phoney demon exterminator. He must be!

**Town Watcher**: He's coming soon now! I'm sure of it!

**Man**: Don't worry, we won't let him in! Not if our lives depends on it!

When suddenly…

They heard something falling from the sky!

Hurriedly getting out of the way, the townsfolk saw hit the ground before their very eyes…

A THREE-EYED COW?

And on it was…

**Town Watcher**: We told you never to return, Sesshoumaru! Not you or your mischievous partners in crime!

**Sesshoumaru**: gets down from cow Jakin, which town is this?

**Jakin**: Shimonoseki, me lord.

**Sesshoumaru**: Dammit. They always hate me.

**Rin**: dances around with pom-poms Go Sesshi, go Sesshi, you show 'em, you show 'em…

Sesshoumaru, the famous sly and nifty demon exterminator, sighed and looked at the citizens of Shimonoseki, glaring at him, Jakin, and Rin. Just go with the flow, he thought, easy does it. He slowly stepped forward, smiling.

**Sesshoumaru**: How wonderful to see your smiling faces again!

**Townsfolk**: continue to glare at him

**Sesshoumaru**: I've never seen such… welcome… such… kindness… such… loving hospitality…

**Man 1**: Get out of here, you quack!

**Man 2**: You don't deserve to be here!

**Woman**: Go back where you belong… jail!

**Sesshoumaru**: stares back in amazement before… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I sense enthusiasm! I sense eagerness! I sense loving response! Okay, now how to get them convinced…?

**Jakin**: cocks head … Me Lord…?

**Rin**: Go Sesshi! Go Sesshi! continues to dance around with pom-poms

**Sesshoumaru**: sigh May as well.

Introducing Sesshoumaru's brand new theme song (with accompaniment of Rin and Jakin)…

Shimonochleki

Music and Original Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn

Performed by Sesshoumaru, Jakin, Rin, and the Townsfolk

Reprinted Title by LilbunUWiz for Fanfic Purposes

Reprinted Lyrics by LilbunUWiz for Sesshoumaru's Theme Song

(Note: **LilbunUWiz**: The names of the places in this song are actual places in Japan, including Shimonoseki. Oh the joys of Atlases!)

**Sesshoumaru**: I've been killing demons from Gifu to Tokyo

Treated massive Cyclops down in Sasebo

Gruesome Spider Heads, things that are now dead

Large attacks and bad invasions, got a weapon for all occasions

Ube and Sapporo, they just loved me so

And Sakata is lovely to recall

**Town Watcher**: Why didn't ya stay there?

**Rin**: pokes tongue at Town Watcher

**Sesshoumaru**: But through all my trips, Good Lord, there's one place

One corner, one town on my lips, why it's…

The townsfolk just stood there, not convinced, remembering what had happened in the past when Sesshoumaru was introducing himself. Jakin waited intently as Rin cheered the demon exterminator on.

**Sesshoumaru**: … Shekonosimi, Shisonomeki, no-no,

Shimononimi, uh, Sokinosheki

Um, Shimonokiki, oh, Sokinoshimi

Shimonoreki? Oh, I know! It's Shimonochleki!

**Townsfolk**: No! It's Shimonoseki!

**Jakin**: shakes head in shame

**Rin**: Yay Sesshi!

**Sesshoumaru**: Of course, that's what I meant to say.

**Widowed Woman**: You've destroyed the monsters at my old home and now it's all gone!

**Sesshoumaru**: …But just look at the NEW place you've just won!

**Widowed Woman**: thinks for a moment and then smiles

**Sesshoumaru**: I wiped out all the fiends in Northern Kyushu

Things are under firm control in Namorru

Wounded centipedes, I am in the lead

Major news in modern changes

Step up now and I shall arrange

Spent a day in Mizu Bay

They couldn't keep me there Jakin shakes head at the thought of going back there

Even turned away from Churippu!

**Townsfolk**: They probably threw you out!

**Jakin**: Well I never…

**Sesshoumaru**: bangs Jakin over head with staff But since I was young, Good Lord, there's one spot

One little bit of Heaven on my tongue…

**Jakin**: That's funny, I didn't know me Lord was so religious…

**Rin**: Go Sesshi, go Sesshi, go to heaven, go to heaven…

**Sesshoumaru**: ignores Jakin and Rin IT'S…

The townsfolk, as before, expected the exact same response as last time. Jakin hoped for an improvement while Rin resumed rooting for her "Lord".

**Sesshoumaru**: …Shekonosimi, no-no, Shisonomeki, no

Shimononimi, oh, Sokinosheki

Uh-um, Shimonokiki, er, Sokinoshimi

Shimonoreki? Oh, I know! It's Shimonochleki!

**Townsfolk**: NO! IT'S SHIMONOSEKI!

**Jakin**: gulps

**Rin**: You go, Sesshi! Whoo-hoo! dances around with pom-poms

**Sesshoumaru**: reddens of embarrassment Of course! chuckles nervously I knew it all the time!

(Note: **LilbunUWiz**: Wouldn't it be cute to be able to see Sesshi blushing? )

**Older Man**: I was unhurt by the demons and, thanks to you, they cut off my arm! shows armless side

**Sesshoumaru**: …But that look… it's so becoming!

**Townsfolk**: WE'RE GONNA DESTROY YOUR CAREER THAT GAVE US GREAT HARM! crowd around Sesshoumaru and co.

**Sesshoumaru**: Wait! Listen!

My specialties are… slicing, stabbing, scratching, poisoning, chopping, biting… and any other kind of killing you can THINK of! whispers to Jakin This calls for drastic measures.

He pulled out his father's sword, Tenseiga, and cut it through Jakin at the speed of light. As his ugly green-toad assistant fell to the ground he gave him a "Don't you dare get up!" look before displaying his supposedly-dead body to the viewers.

**Woman**: …I don't believe it…

**Man**: He murdered his own sidekick!

**Rin**: pretends to be surprised and scared

**Jakin**: Sometimes I really wish I AM dead!

There was a long pause among the people of Shimonoseki, the town whose name Sesshoumaru had trouble pronouncing, until they had made a final decision.

**Woman 1**: I believe in the guy!

**Woman 2**: I trust him!

**Man**: I'd put my life in his hands!

**Sesshoumaru**: smirks of self-pleasure My friends, you've seen a light of hope and you'll see many more

People will come pouring in from land and sea

We'll have a demon-free country, we'll be courageous and bounty

Keep those dimes and dollars mounting… I'll do the counting thinks of all the money earned

Everyone who lives here will be gay and happy

You'll be getting richer by the day!

**Townsfolk**: YEA!

**Sesshoumaru**: Hear them acclaim us, this town will be famous

The whole wide world will look at us and say…

**Townsfolk, Sesshoumaru, and Rin**: IT'S…

This time Jakin was positive that his Lord would achieve in saying the name of the town properly (even though he had to play dead while thinking this at the same time). The citizens, now satisfied, believed in him as well. Rin, of course, already did.

However…

**Sesshoumaru**: … Shekonosimi, no, Shisonomeki, no-no

Shimononimi, uh, Sokinosheki

Um, Shimonokiki, er, Sokinoshimi

Sokoneki Kifokiki

Kifenemi Sokoshemi

Shimobemo Shimosomo… AH!

**Townsfolk**: SHI-MO-NO-SE-KIIII!

**Sesshoumaru**: sigh I know.

**Townsfolk**: raises hands in the air while Rin dances with pom-poms

I'll hopefully get around to writin' Chapter 3 soon! For now, peace!


End file.
